Confessions
by kecole12813
Summary: Hak confesses his love to his childhood friend, Princess Yona but what will her reaction be? Horrible at summaries but I don't wanna give to much away! There's way more to it than that to. First time writer so be merciful! Lol:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Surprises

" Hak where in the world are we going?" Yona complained. "It's the middle of the night and if the others wake up they'll be worried!"

"Oh shut up. You'll find out when we get there. I'm sure the others will be fine without you for a little while." Hak sounded a bit angry so Yona decided not to press him any further. And in fact she was right. Hak wanted to surprise her and damnit she just wouldn't stop asking where they were headed. He had decided stay quiet and think most of the way knowing that he still needed to figure out just what he was going to say to the beauty he was dragging along behind him.

Yona, knowing she was getting on his nerves decided to distract herself from her curiosity by looking down at the strong hand that led her trough the forest. It wasn't often that Hak held her hand. When he did she felt as if she couldn't breathe, and her heart was swelling beyond belief. Yona loved every second of it. She loved the way his hands were rough and calloused. These were the hands that have protected her from danger for so many years.

Yona's happiness unfortunately was short lived as he took his hand out of hers and looked down at her with a face that showed he was clearly annoyed.

"Princess you're to slow" Hak groaned.

"Well maybe if you wasn't galloping through the forest like a horse I could manage to keep up!"

With a roll of his eyes Hak easily picked up her small body and proceeded to carry her through the forest to their destination. Although Yona secretly didn't mind the closeness of their body's she put a pout on her face, which earned her a chuckle from the well chiseled man carrying her.

"I could get use to this…" Yona thought as she snuggled into his arms a little more comfortably. "I could not continue on in life without this man. What would I do without him here with me? I wish there was a way to have him stay by my side forever, but there's no way that he has the same feelings I do."

Lost in her thoughts, Yona hadn't realized that they had come to a stop and Hak was staring down at her. His face almost seemed to have a worried expression.

"Are you ready for your surprise princess?" He asked setting her down.

Looking up into his bright blue eyes she just simply nodded.

"Ok turn around" Hak couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Turning in the other direction Yona found herself in awe. In front of her was a beautiful clearing filled of flowers of purple, orange, gold, and red. It instantly reminded her of the sunsets that she had grown to love so much. In the distance she could here the flowing sounds of water from a small creek. It was all like a dream. She could not speak, could not move, just continued to stare at the clearing as if she had seen the light for the first time.

"Don't just stand there go look around!" Hak explained.

Taking a few steps Yona came back to her bearings and took off running through the field of gorgeous flowers. Arms stretched out wide, she felt as if she was a child again, spinning in circles and looking at the sky. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more happier. The smell was better than any perfume she had ever inhaled. In some way it reminded her of her mother who had long ago passed.

Tears in her eyes, Yona turned towards Hak and gave him the biggest smile she could.

"Are you happy princess? Aren't you glad it was a surprise?" Hak asked with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"I have never been so happy Hak! This is amazing! Thank you so much! I will cherish this memory forever!" Yona thought for a moment and curiosity once again struck her.

"Hak why did we come here?"

Hak's face turned a light pink. He was blushing! Yona had never seen him blush in all the days they had been together!

"Well…I brought you here…so we could…talk." He replied trying and failing to connect his mouth with his brain.

"Talk about what?"

Hak's cheeks started to turn a brighter shade of red and Yona knew that he was embarrassed about something. But just what was it? She had never in all her days seen him act like this.

Hak exhaled a breathe and looked into her eyes and answered , "Us."

Yona's eyes widened at his words and she immediately began to think the worst. "He's leaving…" She thought. "He doesn't want to be around me anymore, I mean why would he want to? All he does is babysit me and protect me all the time."

Without thinking Yona started begging. " Please don't leave Hak! Please! I'll get stronger! I'm better at my bow now! All I need to do now is improve my swordsmanship and you won't have to protect me anymore! Please I'll do anyt-" her screams were then muffled by those beloved calloused hands. She hadn't realized but she was crying so hard she was beginning to hiccup.

"Yona that's enough, I'm not leaving you…..I could never leave you…" Hak stared down into her violet orbs and wished he could kiss each tear she shed away. Removing his hand from her mouth she stares up at him in shock and wonder.

"Then what is it Hak?" Yona whimpered.

As Hak looked down at this beautiful girl, he couldn't help but smile. Taking a fly away hair and tucking it behind her ear he wonder what he should say. A better idea came to his mind and as he placed a hand on each side of Yona's face, and leaned down and gave her the sweetest and most delicate kiss.

Yona's eyes flew open in shock and her heart pounded so fast she thought it might fly out of her chest! This was the last thing she had expected.

Hak separated his lips from hers and stared down at his fire red haired beauty. "I love you Yona…I always have and I always will…"

Those words were all it took as Yona's head feel back and she fainted in his arms.

"Shit…" Hak cursed, " that is NOT how I pictured this would go…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Night Under The Stars

Hak expected a lot of things when he decided to confess his love to the princess. Absolute rejection, anger, even an uncontrollable fit of laughter! He was prepared for any of it! Never in all his days did he expect Yona to faint! "What the hell did that mean?" Hak wondered to himself. His head was full of unanswered questions. Lifting Yona into his arms he stared at the beautiful unconscious girl in his arms. "She's grown so much." He thought. " From the frail high class princess in the castle to this strong woman who could shoot down any man with one arrow. She works so hard to become stronger."

Laying The princess against a near by tree, Hak wondered back into the clearing just in front of her to set his mind straight. He had come across this field once on a journey with his grandfather. He always thought that he would build a house here to live with the person he loved. And since he was young he always wanted that person to be Yona. He quickly would shake that thought out of his head knowing she was a princess. What princess would want to leave such a brilliant castle to live by a forest surrounded by a few weeds? Still the thought would cross his mind from time to time. A man could dream.

Bringing his mind back to the present he began to wonder about his current predicament. "Why the hell did she think I was leaving? What would put that in her head? She even begged me not to leave! Definitely did NOT see that coming!" Hak continued to think to himself while he stared out into the field of bright colors. What would happen when Yona woke? Should he just take her unconsciously body back to camp, put her in her sleeping bag, an pretend she just dreamt about all that had happened that night? He would more than likely never have the courage to do it all over again, and courage was definitely not something the man was lacking. Hak could run into any battle with excitement shaking his body. The thought of a good fight made him want to leap with joy. He had no fears that he knew of, except when she came into the picture.

Little did Hak know while he was rambling on in his head, Yona had begun to stir in her spot by the tree. As her senses returned to her the first thing she noticed was the smell of flowers. The floral scent made something click inside her mind, and shock over took her as her eyes bolted open. Memories of what had taken place just a little while ago came back in a flood of emotion. He said he loved her! She had to have been dreaming. Standing, she straightened up her dress and looked at her surroundings. The sight in front of her almost sent her over the edge of darkness once again. "It wasn't a dream…" Yona whispered to herself.

Hak was standing in a field full of beautifully colored flowers, his stance making her believe he was deep in thought. His jet black hair looked almost blue as the moonlight shined off of it, petals flying all around him as the wind blew. "He looks amazing…" Yona thought to herself.

What would she say to him? She had never thought she would ever hear the words "I love you" come out of that man's mouth! Especially directed towards her! Gathering all the courage she could muster Yona started towards the man still not knowing what she would say. The closer she got to him the more that courage seemed to disappear. Hak, hearing her footsteps turned and was surprised to see the girl he loved standing before him. "Yona…" He whispered. Once again his brain was obviously not connecting with his mouth. He had no idea what to say. Switching to an easier subject he turned his head looking away and asked, "Are your feeling alright Princess? Would you like to go back to camp?"

" No I'd like to stay a bit longer if that's alright, I'm not really tired." Yona replied.

Hak nodded and sat down. As he did petals flew all around them along with a few butterflies. Seeing a petal land right on his nose caused a burst of giggles from Yona. The bell like sound sent goosebumps all up Haks arms, and for some odd reason he wanted to knock her down into the large amount of petals. So he did.

"Hak! What on earth was that for?!" Yona exclaimed as she tried to fight the swirl of petals.

"It's rude to laugh at people Princess." Though the man could hardly contain his laughter himself. Seeing him in such a high spirited mood made Yona happy. He was always so grumpy looking, even as a child. After they had both calmed down from their fits of laughter Yona laid back into the petals and stared up at the starry night sky. Hak was laying down beside her when Yona whispers, "I have never seen anything as beautiful as this place. The flowers, the sky, the scent, it's all just so amazing."

"I see something every day that makes this clearing look like a dump."

Yona looked at Hak with pure confusion. How could anything be as beautiful as where they were right now? "Like what?" She asks

Turning his head to look into her eyes he simply says one single word. "You."

A blush almost as red as her hair came to her cheeks. She turned her head away from his staring gaze. "Did you mean it?" She muttered.

"Of course I did Princess."

"Hak?"

"Yes princess?"

"I love you to."

Those four simple words sent shivers down Haks back. Moving his weight to his side he put his hand on her waist and leaned down to kiss her once more. Stopping just inches before her lips he started to chuckle.

"What is it Hak?"

"I'm just wondering if you're going to faint again if I kiss you."

"Hak! I-" whatever she was going to say was then muffled by Haks lips pressing against hers.

They're first kiss was short and sweet. This kiss was different. Yona's arms had traveled up around Hak's neck and rested there, while his hand rested on her waist. Wanting to further deepen the kiss Hak gently ran his tongue across Yona's bottom lip. She gasped in surprise giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and explore her. Running his tongue over hers and along her teeth had caused a small moan from Yona. "I'll have to remember that" Hak thought to himself.

Deciding the poor Princess had had enough for one night he ended the kiss and placed a small peck on her forehead. They were both breathless and Yona's face was a beautiful shade of pink. Seeing her face so flushed and petals all around her hair caused Hak to feel something stir inside him. Mentally reprimanding himself he realized there would be plenty more time for that. He wanted to take things slow.

"Hak?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Yona asked nervously.

"We can, but I thought you were worried about the others waking up without you there."

"I was but I just don't want this night to end." She barely managed to get the words out through a yawn. Hak grinned seeing the sleepy expression on Yona's face.

"We can just sleep here tonight." Hak replied.

Laying her head on his chest she quickly drifted off to sleep. This night was one they both would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Its me.:) I just wanted to say a big thanks for everyone who has been reading my story! This is my first fanfic and you all have been so sweet! Also I do not own Akatsuki No Yona. Here you guys go! Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

Chapter 3 Breakfast

'God the sun is annoying…." Yoon groaned as he tried to escape the annoyance that kept peaking through the entrance of the tent. Grudgingly he sat up and let out a loud sigh as he stretched his small muscles and started his every day morning routine. Glancing to his right, he immediately noticed that Yona's blanket had left untouched. The piece of fabric was still neatly folded in the same spot it was placed where Yona slept. 'Hmmm that's unusual.' Yoon thought to himself. The red haired princess often wandered off at nights to practice her archery skills. She was constantly pushing herself to become more and more stronger. Never satisfied, she often stretched herself to limits that could be named as most unhealthy. All hoping that one day she could protect Hak the way he had always protected her.

Rising, Yoon folded his blanket neatly and grabbed his bag full of supplies he needed to start breakfast. The bag was heavy, but he had grown accustomed to the weight after traveling for so long. The inside was filled with essentials from cooking utensils to medical supplies. Of course his most prized possession was also included inside, an old tattered medical book. The only book he had ever owned.

The boy was young, not much older than 15 but he could hold his own rather well. Granted he was not skilled in the fighting sense at all, but was able to make meals out of almost nothing and could heal most wounds. It was often said that he would make the perfect house wife. He took pride in his intelligence and willingness to learn. When traveling he payed close attention to things that happened around them. Especially the rare occasions when they entered towns and cities. With all the excitement that some cities held, it often felt as if his brain would explode. So much knowledge rushing through his mind at once often left his head throbbing.

As he left his tent he added some wood to the small fire that still burned from the night before. After feeling he had put enough wood into the fire, he proceeded to make his way through the Forrest in search of some herbs to make some tea and find something to make the group a decent breakfast before the days travelings. After finding what he needed he quietly hummed to himself as he headed back to camp and proceeded to make the meal he knew everyone would be expecting.

Not long after, Kija, the white dragon, decided to make his appearance by walking out of his tent with a very loud groan and an unseemly long stretch.

"Good morning Kija, how'd you sleep?"

"I suppose I can't complain." Kija responded.

They're morning conversation was cut short as the ever vibrant Zeno barged out of the tent, loud as always and jumping around everything and everyone.

"Good morning everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Arms stretched out wide the blonde haired man swirled around the fire like he was once more a child. The man resembled a seventeen year old boy, but in fact he was the oldest out of them all. Centuries old actually. His carefree spirit and kind heart made it hard for anyone not to like him… Unless he was being loud first thing in the morning.

As Yoon turned in the direction of the ever glowing being, he let out a small sigh, "Zeno…You better calm down and be quiet before you wa-"

"ZENO MUST YOU BE SO LOUD THIS EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING?!" A very unhappy and tired looking Jae-ha appeared from the shared tent hunched over and arms dragging the ground like a caveman. "Have you ever heard of the term beauty sleep Zeno? How do expect me to stay this good looking if I can't sleep? Five more minutes and I could have been the most gorgeous being in this forest! Other than the princess of course. Her beauty radiates far beyond my own." When speaking of the princess Jae-ha's hand lifted to rest on his chest as if to slow it's beating.

Zeno looked a little confused and a bit upset. " But Jea-ha… I figured you would want some breakfast. Don't you also need food to stay beautiful?"

Jae-ha immediately perked up as soon as he heard the word food. Placing a hand on his chin in a thinking motion he replied, "Yes I suppose you're right!"

Zeno seeming happy with his answer continued his twirling around the fire. Stopping dead in his tracks the once extremely hyper man looked straight faced at Yoon, frightening the boy a bit in the process.

"Where's Yona?"

"I'd say she's out in the forest somewhere practicing her archery. At least I hope. Can't you feel her presence? Being a dragon and all?"

"Yes but she seems a little far away…" Zeno's face resembled a sad little Puppy due to the fact that Yona was not near him.

"Awe don't get so down she may just be hunting." Turning in Jae-ha's direction he asked the green dragon, "Is Hak in the tent?"

"No he must have went with her like he always does. He's never to far away from the lovely girl. I mean who would want to be?. Maybe he is finally proclaiming is love for the beautiful princess. It's obvious the two have feeling for each other.."

Zeno's spirits instantly lifted once more, waving his arms up and down as he started to chant, "Hak and Yona sittin in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hahaha!"

At that moment Kija chimed in sounding rather sullen. "Or maybe Yoons right an they're just hunting…."

Jae-ha's laugh broke through the white dragon's monotone retort.

"Aweeeee what's the matter Kija? Are you jealous of the Thunder Beast?"

As the words reached Kija's ears his entire face turned a promising shade of red indicating he indeed was jealous of Hak spending time with the princess.

In that moment a small squirrel popped up on Zeno's head. "Good morning Ao!" The rodent happily squeaked his reply and put himself to work on climbing down and finding an acorn to nibble on.

Of course wherever the tiny rodent was Shin-ah was never far behind. The blue dragon walked out of the tent and plopped down right beside Jae-ha, which he later would regret.

"Good morning Shin-ah! How about you take off that mask and let me see those beautiful eyes this morning?"

Shin-ah, shaking his head and covering his face with his hands, scooted away from the green dragon as if he had some sort of disease. Ao popping up on his head in his defense. The blue dragon never removed his mask for fear of causing harm to anyone with the power his eyes held. He was terrified of himself and hardly ever spoke to anyone. Although since joining the group he had become a little more open.

"I hope they decide to come back soon with some food. I would love to have some meat for breakfast. It's been a little while since we have had it." Yoon complained.

It was Jae-ha who replied, "Ah leave them be they'll be along soon enough."

The first thing that Yona noticed was that she was warm, warmer than usual. She was also aware that she was laying on something hard, yet soft at the same time,but what was it? Opening her eyes she found her answer. Her head was perched on a sleeping Hak's chest! Memories from the night before came flooding back to her in a frenzy! They had confessed to one another! And he had kissed her! Twice!

Raising her head she looked to see if the man's eyes were still closed. Seeing that he was indeed still snoozing away, she tried to bring herself into a sitting position, but found something pinning her down to his side. Looking down at her waist her cheeks began to feel warm as a blush crept up her face. Hak had his arm wrapped around her waist and was cuddling her! This morning was full of surprises! She never thought she would ever get the chance to wake up in this mans arms. Not knowing what to do she laid her head back down to his chest and listened to the sound of his breathing. It was then that her eyes seemed to find the small patch of bare skin where his robes crossed. Glancing back to his face to make sure he was still asleep, she slowly placed her hand on the bare skin of his chest. His skin was incredibly soft and had tanned from being in the sun for so long. The feel of his skin along with his scent was heavenly to her senses. Without realizing it she began to softly trace small designs on his chest with her small fingers.

Noticing something was different Hak finally opened his eyes. Although he didn't make a move, he simply looked down at the beautiful red haired princess that was curled up to his side.

'I can't believe I finally told her." Hak thought.

Yona must have noticed a change because she suddenly stopped tracing swirls on his chest and looked up into the blue eyes of the man who had just proclaimed his love the night before. A smile slowly spread across still flushed face.

"Good morning Hak…" The princess whispered.

"Good morning beautiful." Was Hak's reply along with a tender kiss to her forehead. Hak's words and small notion of affection made Yona's blush deepen. Neither one of them made a move. They both were completely content in laying there enjoying each others presence, until Yona heard Hak sigh under his breath.

"We should start to head back. I'm sure everyone's already awake and wondering where in the world we are." Making his way into a sitting position he saw the pout coming to Yona's face along with something else that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Hak why are you laughing?!" Yona looked up at him confused.

Through the fits of giggles he just barely managed to choke out, "You're hair looks like a hay stack!"

Yona crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him, embarrassment flooding her features.

"No it doesn't!"

Hak, apparently finished with his burst of laughter turned her towards him once more.

"Yes it does...but I like it."

Tucking a stray lock of red hair behind her ear, he traced his finger down her jaw until it settled under her chin, bringing her face up to his. Ever so softly his lips brushed against hers, a small yet tender kiss. Breaking away only long enough to look into her eyes as if asking permission for another. Yona, seeming to know what he was asking slipped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his once more. Startled by her boldness, Hak wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with a force that even he did not expect from himself. He had waited so long to be able to hold her, now it was if all that energy he had been withholding was being brought into this one kiss. His tongue explored her cavern, memorizing every piece of her delicious mouth. He never wanted to stop kissing this amazing woman that he was finally after so long holding in his arms. Unfortunately oxygen was making its request. Such a powerful kiss sadly ended leaving them both breathless, both craving more.

Finding his voice Hak looked down into her beautiful violet orbs. "Come on. Let's go find something for breakfast."

Standing he held out his hand and Yona gratefully took it. For some reason that she couldn't understand, her legs just did not want to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four A push in the right direction

Hunting had become much easier to Yona as time went on. Having a teacher as understanding as Hak made things a lot easier too. He was patient and at times possibly a little harsh, but the spirited girl believed that she needed the extra push to better herself further. She had practiced shooting arrows at all hours of most nights, leaving her hands raw and blistered, and her muscles sore. Those blisters had been long forgotten as calluses had taken their place, along with much stronger muscles. All in the hopes that Hak would see her as a strong woman and not just the frail princess she once was. She no longer wanted to be protected by Hak.

Her wish was to stand by his side, ready for the fight to come! She wanted to have his back as much as he had always had hers. Spotting a deer grazing next to a bush a few meters away, Yona once again began pulling back the familiar bow string and aiming at her target. Feeling confident enough that she would hit in just the right spot, she inhaled a long, deep, breath. Exhaling, she released the string, sending the arrow flying in the direction of the deer, striking it straight through the heart. A perfect shot! Happy with her work, she looked up at Hak who had a very wide, proud smile on his face. Walking up to the carcass and taking out his knife, he glanced at Yona.

"Would you like to gut it or should I?"

"I can do it, Yoon has been teaching me. Thank you though." Placing her palms together, she began thanking the deer for the meat that it was providing her and her friends. Grabbing the knife from Hak's hand, she set to work on removing the organs from the deer.

'I never in all my days thought that I would ever witness such a sight as this...' Hak thought. The princess had undoubtedly grown. She was much less squeamish, and could handle such things as removing organs from animals. Hak watched in amazement as she carefully cut away each and every unneeded piece of the deer. After feeling her job was complete, she wiped as much blood as she could off of her hands onto the grass. Glancing up at Hak she asked, "Are you ready to head back now? This should be enough meat to last us a little while."

"Yea lets head on back."

As Hak and Yona walked through the woods back to camp a thought crossed Yona's mind.

"Hak what are we going to tell everyone? I am sure that everyone is going to be full of questions..."

"Just tell them to mind their damn business." He said a little too harshly. Softening his voice he added, "Let's just focus on us ok? Don't worry about what other people have to say about it. I love you with all my heart and you love me. That's all that matters now right?"

"I suppose you're right"

Yona tried to hide the fact that she was still worrying. She didn't like to hide things from her friends, but she also didn't know how to tell them that her and this man shared a night beneath the stars, and not to mention a few very passionate kisses! Hak, noticing this worrisome expression distorting her beautiful features, stopped right where he was and grabbed onto her arm holding her where she stood. Confused, Yona looked up at him wondering what he may be thinking. She couldn't quite read his expression.

Releasing the hold he had on Yona's arm, Hak then grabbed ahold of both her her tiny hands. Bringing them up to his mouth he slowly began kissing each and every one of her fingers. "Stop worrying..." He murmured against her wrist bone.

"I don't want to lie to them...I hate lying." Yona could barely get those few words out of her mouth. Every kiss that Hak placed her her hand left her skin burning. Fiery sensations filled her body as his focus turned to the sensitive spot on her neck right under her jaw line.

"Then we won't lie, we will tell them that I stole you away last night. That I confessed my love for you, and that we spent the night alone, under the stars, on a bed of flowers. We will tell them that this morning we woke up in eachothers arms as well. Let their minds imagine what happened in that field...I am sure that Jae-ha will have a hayday with it." Yona's face blushed a noticeably deeper shade of red than normal. The lower part of her stomach had begun to feel achy and hot, almost as if something was missing from her. That she needed something that she couldn't put her finger on. Feeling his hot breathe and his lips moving on her neck caused a small giggle escape her lips. Taking her shaking hands she grabbed Hak and pushed him just far enough away that she could see his face.

"Hak you're awful!"

" I know I am." He said with a smirk plastered to his face.

Sliding his hand down the curve of her back Hak rested his palm against her small waist. Gently picking her small frame off of the ground he brought her face level with his own. Seeing the flustered expression on Yona's face was enough to set him off. With her body pressed so closely to his own, he found it difficult to control himself. He wanted her and the glazed look in her eyes told him that she wanted the same. Even if she didn't know it yet. He knew she had never had such feelings before. This was all new to her as much as it was him. Granted, yes, he had been attracted to people before but never in all his days had he ever felt like this. Hak knew though, that it was not the right time to take her. They had all the time in the world, and she was nervous as it was. Sighing Hak settled with a small kiss on Yona's waiting mouth. She had obviously been expecting more than such a small peck. Hak ignored the pout that was set onto her lovely face, and began to set her down. Kissing her forehead he glanced down at her protruding lip.

"You keep making that face and it's going to end up staying that way..."

"That's just a myth ….isn't it?" Yona asked worried once more.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"..."

Leaning down, Hak picked up the dead deer and hoisted it up over his shoulder, heading towards the direction of camp. Yona trotting along beside him.

* * *

Reaching the campsite, Hak and Yona were met with the excited squeals of Zeno's loud mouth.

"I'm so happy you are back! It seems like you have been gone forever!" the happy blonde haired man yelled. Hak putting his arm straight out just waited for the moment that was just bound to happen.

"SMACK!"

"OWWW! Hak! What was that for?"

"You ran into my hand... I don't know what you're talking about." Zeno rubbed the knot on his now very sore noggin. Turning in the opposite direction, a pout clear on his face, Zeno walked over beside Shin-ah and plopped down with a loud, thud. Ao jumped in his lap and began chewing happily on the long trundles of Zeno's blonde hair. The squirrels cute actions instantly reviving Zeno's happy go lucky spirit.

"Hak, why do you always have to be so mean?" Yona whined. "There was no reason for you to do that...Zeno just wanted to be nice!"

"It's early, too early to deal with his loud mouth." Bending down until his mouth was right by her ear, he whispered, "Although I wouldn't mind dealing with your very tempting mouth right about now..." Hak's words caused a bright shade of red to light up Yona's cheeks, not to mention leaving her legs feeling as if they were made of gelatin. Instead of giving into his charm, Yona turned on her heel, and crossed her arms against her chest.

"You had your chance for that!" She scoffed. "You walked away with a deer on your shoulder remember...?"

Hak couldn't help but chuckle at her spit fire attitude. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

Turning towards Yoon, Yona began chitchatting away once more. "We brought plenty of meat to last us a little while."

"I can see that. You did a great job gutting it this time! I'm proud!"

"Thanks" Yona replied with a smile. Looking around the camp she noticed a certain white dragon missing. "Where is Kija at?"

"He was tired of waiting, so he fell asleep back in the tent. He looked rather tired this morning. Probably just dreaming about bugs again…"

"Poor thing… could we just have a day off today? Everyone could get some rest in!"

"Well I don't see why we couldn't…"

"It's settled then!" Yona was excited to have a day's break from traveling. Secretly she was hoping she could have one more night to see the beautiful clearing once more before leaving it behind. Not to mention so alone time with Hak again.

"So where have you been all night?" Jae-ha inquired. " I bet I could only guess all the naug-" WHAP! The hand print on Jae-ha's face was unmistakably from Hak.

"Shut your mouth droopy eyes… we went hunting is all."

"Really? If you went hunting then why is poor Yona's face so flushed? Her lips swollen from what looks like left behind kisses? Can you answer me that Hak?" As soon as the words left the green dragons mouth everyone in the group turned their eyes to the princess's direction. Yona's face went blank of emotion except the crimson that ran across her face.

"I….we…..we didn't…" Unable to speak the words Yona covered her face with her hands and hid behind Hak's tall frame. She suddenly felt the sensation of tears prick at her eyes. Why did she want to cry? They were all her friends… her family, did they not have the right to know where she was all night long? Why was she so embarrassed?

"Hey droopy eyes! Knock it off! If you idiots MUST know what happened last night, I took Yona to a quiet place we could talk away from you people." Hak's voice surprised Yona, she never expected him to take up for her like that.

"And may I ask exactly what took all night to talk about?"

"Why the hell does it matter what we talked about?!

"Well as one of the protectors of the Princess I am concerned about protecting her her purity along with her physical well being."

"Jae-ha, there is no reason to be so problematic. There is nothing wrong with my purity. And although you are indeed my protector, I don't think that really falls in your list of things you need to protect. I think I can handle that…" Once again all eyes were on Yona, surprised at her sudden burst of boldness. Her nose in the air arms across her chest, Hak was filled with pride at the sight. Turning back to Jae-ha, Hak put his hands on his hips and says, "See none of your business." Hak then sticks out his tongue rather childishly.

"Well I'll just think the worst then…" Jae-ha retorts with a smug look.

"Oh for fucks sake, I confessed to her okay?" Hak bellowed. Jae-ha looked surprised at Hak's outburst but he apparently wasn't content with the answer that was given.

"Confessed what my friend, that's a very vague way of putting it." Jae-ha was definitely enjoying the sight of seeing the big bad Thunder Beast all fired up and embarrassed. Seeing the way Hak's face was profusely blushing Yona decided it was her turn to defend Hak.

"Jae-ha stop it…"

"I…..I told her that I loved her…." Hak muttered to Yona's surprise.

At those words, everyone in the group dropped their jaws to the ground and their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads.

"Well it's about damn time! Yona my dear did you confess your feelings to Hak as well?" With a simple nod of the head and a fiery blush, Jae-ha had his answer.

Zeno was incredibly happy, jumping up and down the dragon began to sing once again, "Hak and Yona sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shin-ah was clapping his hands in a joyous manner, while Ao was doing his happy dance on top of the blue dragon's head. Yoon was smiling from ear to ear while cooking up some deer meat. Everyone was excited for the news that the two finally had confessed their feelings.

"So when is the wedding?" Zeno asks a little too excitedly. Both Hak and Yona both glanced at each other as if searching for the answer in one another's faces.

Jae-ha looked over to Hak once again with a blank stare.

"Did you seriously not ask her…..?"

"I didn't get the chance yet idiot!" With those words Yona gasped in surprise, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth.

"Well since you ruined the surprise I guess I will go ahead and get on with it…." Hak whined. Turning towards Yona, Hak took hold of one of her tiny hands and slipped something cold onto her finger.

"Marry me?" He whispered. Glancing down on the odd feeling object on her finger she gasped at the beauty she found there. It was a silver ring with a simple Violet colored stone in the middle. It was perfect, she could not believe how much she loved this simple little thing.

"Yes! Oh Hak, I love it so much!" Yona cried. She was past tears, the girl was basically blubbering. As the couple were enjoying their special moment, Jae-ha walked over to Yoon.

"You see?" He whispered, "All he needed was a little push in the right direction…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Just wanted to pop in and say thanks for the reviews! Please keep it coming!:) I do not own Akatsuki No Yona, but I did just kind of throw in Yanagi. It was the only name that would come to my mind! Any ways hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 5 Nightmares**

He could feel it. The cold presence that caused chills to run up his spine and every hair on his slim body to rise. He knew that presence anywhere, it haunted him. Around him there was nothing but darkness, but everywhere he turned he could feel the icy glare as if it was attached to him. Those cerulean blue eyes filled with hatred and fiery blood lust. The only thing those eyes would be satisfied with is his own pain filled, gory death.

There he was sitting alone in the dark with the eerie feeling of eyes constantly following his every movement. Turning in each direction he kept searching for this spine-chilling source, only to find continuous darkness. His heart beating faster and faster as the feeling became more and more intense when all of a sudden he heard the most bloodcurdling, heart wrenching scream. He knew exactly whose beautiful mouth that scream belonged to.

"YONA!" He bellowed. "YONA WHERE ARE YOU?!" The only answer he received was the same ear-piercing scream as before. Panic setting in, the young man fell to his knees hands over his ears trying to ignore the screams. His own howls could not even block out these heartbroken wails.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" As soon as the words left his mouth all was quiet. Frightened beyond belief, the man's eyes shot open in shock. In the screams place, another terrifying voice came to his ears.

"I can make that happen..." Looking up, his eyes seemed to be swallowed up by the cerulean orbs seeming to stare menacingly into his very soul.

"H...Hak..?" The childhood friend that he had always looked up to now stared down at him with a hatred that could fuel the fires of hell. There he stood right in front of the wild Thunder Beast of Kouka Kingdom, the thirst to kill apparent in his eyes.

"You have killed our King, taken over the Princess's castle... her HOME, her FAMILY, caused her so much heartache and pain. All of that and the worst thing you could have done for you self is pissing me the fuck off." The beast nearly snarled the words as he continued to stare down at him. "Don't you think it is about time you disappeared?"

Hak brought the wrapped blade of his spear down from his shoulder and began to unwind he bindings, never once breaking eye contact with the kneeling man before him. Seeing the movement, the young man in front of him jumped to his feet turning away and attempting to run from him. No matter how fast his legs could go, he never moved a step. Looking over his shoulder, Hak's face lit up with an evil grin as he swung back his spear.

"NO! I can't die yet! So much needs to happen first!"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" As the beast's words reached his ears he felt hot searing pain flooding down the length of his back as Hak's blade sliced through his pale skin. As the warm wet blood was cascading down his robes, all feelings in his legs disappeared and his mutilated body fell painfully to the ground. Looking up into the face of his killer, the last thing his eyes captured was the sight of the spear heading straight for his neck as all went black.

* * *

Soo-won bolted straight up in his bed, gasping for breath as he looked frantically around at his bed chambers making sure he was not still in the dark abyss he had feared so much. He could still hear the screams ringing in his ears. He had such awful nightmares more than he thought possible. Sometimes even more than once a night. They always left him breathless and greatly shaken. He knew the meaning behind such dreams, and he knew he deserved them. He was the killer of his uncle, the previous king of Kouka, though no one but Hak, Yona, and himself knew it. Yona's father had been so precious to her and other than Soo-won himself, the only family she had left. He had taken everything from his childhood friend and cousin, but he had his reasons, even if she couldn't see them yet.

The screaming he was hearing had been the same that came from her gentle mouth the night she walked in her father's chambers. Her beloved cousin forcing a sword through her gentle father's chest, a pool of dark crimson blood forming around them, everything too much for her to handle. Hak had been there to save her, blown away that their loved childhood friend Soo-won had killed such a compassionate and loving king. Soo-won knowing all too well that The Thunder Beast would get his revenge. He was not the merciful type. He didn't get the nickname from being kind, Hak was once the most feared general of all Kouka Kingdom. He could defeat a small army with just himself and his spear. It was amazing the talent the young man had. The night he ran from the castle to save Princess Yona, Hak threw away his title as General, but he would never lose the title of The Thunder Beast of Kouka.

Getting out of his bed, Soo-won gathered his robes around his small frame and headed for the source of light cascading its way into the large room. Opening the large glass doors to his balcony, the young blonde walked to the edge and stared at the scenery he had before him. Along the horizon were tall mountains surrounded by colorful trees from the forests, the sun's rays casting rays over top the leaves making them look they were glowing. The sky had just begun to burn with the brilliant colors of dawn. Gorgeous reds, oranges, purples, and golds kaleidoscoping through the sky, they all reminded him of her. The fire haired princess he had once wanted to protect with every fiber of his being. Memories brought themselves uninvited into his mind as he stood there staring into the distance. They had walked the halls of this castle and played in every room. There wasn't a spot in this castle that Hak, Yona, and he had not made some memory in.

A light tapping at his chamber door brought him back from where his mind had unwillingly taken him.  
"Come in."

"Good morning, Your Highness." The young man named Yanagi said with a bow.

"I suppose it is."

"I have brought you some hot tea for this morning and General Joo-Doh is here to speak with you."

"Thank you leave it there on the table. Tell the General to please come join me for a morning tea. And if you would please prepare me a bath."

"Yes your Highness", with yet another bow, Yanagi exited the room to go about his assignment.

A short time later a very grumpy looking general in his mid-twenties entered his chambers.

"You're looking especially angry this morning Joo-Doh. Please have some tea." Handing the disheveled man a cup of steaming liquid, he received nothing but a grunt from the General. Soo-won sat down across from the now seated man in front of a long sip of his tea, Soo-won looked up to the General.

"What is on your mind Joo-Doh?"

"Your Highness, the council is wondering when you are planning on taking a wife, they are getting impatient."

Letting out a deep breathe, Soo-won mumbled, "When are they going to stop asking me to? I am young. There is no one for me as of now anyway."

"Yet there is someone for you. It has been decided by the council that since you still have no wife, and have had more than enough time to find one, that you obviously do not plan to try and find one, the council has chosen a bride for you."

The king nearly spit his tea out!

"What?! Are you serious? Please tell me you are joking!" The young blonde haired king stared wide eyed and disbelieving at the General in front of him. He couldn't marry a stranger! He didn't really want to marry at all. Soo-won knew that he would not make a good husband. To tell the truth, when it came to women he was completely clueless. Or so he liked to make people think he was. He often did know when a woman was practically throwing her purity at him. He refused to have a pompous, self righteous, idiot of a woman standing beside him at the thrown. If he was to have a bride, she had to be smart, and strong! Where would he find a woman like that around Kouka?

"No, Your Highness, it has already been decided. She will be here in just a few days, you two will meet, and then the plans for your marriage will begin."

"Who is the lucky girl?" Soo-won questioned, his voice heavy with sarcasm. The young man was not pleased in the slightest. A protruding pout sticking out of his face, very much like a child.

"That Your Highness, I do not know, but I have heard that she is extremely beautiful." This time it was the King's turn let out a grunt. There conversation was thankfully cut short by light taps against the door.

"Yes?" The king groaned. His spirits instantly lifted when he realized it was the young man Yanagi.

"Your Highness, your bath is ready."

"Yanagi you're a lifesaver!" Soo-won nearly jumped out of his seat turning to a very embarrassed servant. "Please have my robes ready for my return."

"Yes Your Highness."

Turning towards General Joo-Doh once more, "General I will be taking my leave now if you will excuse me." With a wave of his hand and a large smile plastered to his features, Soo-won walked straight out the door without giving General Joo-Doh a chance to react. Leaving a very confused and shocked man behind still sitting in his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Alone in the forest

Hak loved everything about her, that was undeniable. But since they had confessed their love to eachother just a short week ago, Hak ultimately seen the beautiful Princess in somewhat of a new light. Those beautifully vibrant lilac orbs had the slightest touch of violet flecks in them. Each time he caught himself gazing into them Hak felt as if his world was spinning. Her smile made his heart swell to the point he was afraid it would burst straight out of his chest. Her body was enough to send him over the edge.

She had most definitely grown into herself a bit as the time had gone on. She was a bit taller, her curves filling out nicely, much to his satisfaction. Her stunning red hair now flowed behind her back in luscious waves once again. On hot and humid days she would often ask Yoon to braid it into plates on the back her head, which suited her quite nicely. Especially when Yoon placed freshly picked flowers into it, always the same color of her eyes.

Everything about her seemed to drive him to the brink of insanity, and he gladly would lose his mind to this amazing creature he was soon to call his bride. He walked behind her and the group now intimately studying the curve of her hips as she walked ahead . It may not have been the most proper thing to do, but he was a man, and she reminded him of that fact with every minute he spent with her. The sway of her hips had mesmerized him long ago and he found himself thinking about everything that he had ever wished to do to this pleasingly ravishing woman striding through the forest before him. As his imagination ran wild he found it harder to control himself with each and every step he took.

Unable to control himself any longer he picked up his pace slightly until he was in reaching distance of such a bewitching creature. Placing a hand over her mouth and his arm around her waist he moved her from the group before anyone could notice. His quick actions startling the Princess, she could not help but stare up in shock. Hiding behind a large tree a little ways away from the path, Hak peeked ahead until he was sure their friends were far enough away to meet his liking.

Removing his palm from her soft lips, he looked down at her with a grin that could stop anyone in their tracks.

"Hak what are you up to this time?" Yona giggled nervously as she already knew her answer.

Her time alone with Hak had become more and more intense with each passing day. She knew what would happen when they married, but she could not deny that she wasn't scared for what would soon take place. She knew the basics when it came to such activities but needless to say she was very inexperienced. Yona was terrified that she would not be able to pleasure her soon to be husband. She was just now learning how to properly kiss him! She couldn't just ask one of their friends about what to do either, they were all men!

Snapping her out of her nervous thinking, Hak had begun to walk towards her gently pushing her up against the tree. Clearly seeing the nervousness in the young woman's eyes, he decided to be slow and gentle. He knew that he had a point where he had to stop, but he could not go on any further until he had felt her lips against his own.

Placing his palm against her cheek, he began to rub his thumb up and down in a soothing motion. Yona sighed as she leaned her head into the warmth of his hand. Tilting her head back, Hak leaned down and softly placed his lips on to her own.

The young beauty seemed to melt each time his lips met hers. Feeling slightly dizzy, she began leaning into him and placed her hands at his sides to steady herself. This man sent her mind reeling once again. He made her feel things that she had never experienced before.

Feeling her hands at his waist was enough to drive Hak insane. Her hands felt as if they were burning through his clothes and into his skin. He ached for more of her.

Running his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth just enough for him to deepen the kiss. As Hak explored her cavern with his tongue, he moved his hand from her cheek down her arms until he reached her small wrists that were still perched on his waist. Giving them a small tug he brought her hands up around his neck. This was enough for Yona to willingly break off such a heated kiss.

"Hak…. my legs don't seem to want to let me stand… they are all wobbly." she mumbled, embarrassed. Such words made Hak's head swell with pride. She wanted him, he knew it. He could see it in her lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I won't let you fall Princess…" Hak whispered against her lips. After such words, their mouths were once again melted together. Hak ran his fingers back down the length of Yona's arms once more, not stopping as he slowly made his way down her ribs until his palms rested against her delicious hips. 'Fuck being gentle' Hak thought to himself.

In one swift motion, Hak picked up Yona's small body and placed himself between her legs against the small girl gasped as she felt his arousal brushing against the back of her thigh. Freeing his hands he moved them to her crimson hair and fisted his fingers in every red strand he could, desperate to explore more. He was undoubtedly surprised when Yona pulled his head down to even further deepen the kiss. Her tongue meeting his with a fiery force, their mouths moving with hot burning passion.

Taking his mouth from hers, Hak moved his attention to her enticing neck. Yona let out a small moan of pleasure as he brushed his teeth against the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. Taking one hand from her hair, he moved it down to the pink sash at her waist. Easily untying the thin fabric, Hak threw it to the ground and proceeded to move his hand to Yona's vest.

Yona's breaths were coming faster as his mouth sucked, bit, and kissed down her neck, leaving small love bites behind in his place. As he slid her vest down her shoulders, her gown began to show the top of her fair chest, rising and falling with each shuddering breath she inhaled. With every inch of skin that showed, it was as if her body craved his mouth to be be there, to taste her. Hak's kisses were driving her insane, his lips were fire against her skin. Yona knew this was going a bit too far, but she just did not have the strength at this extremely sensual moment to tell that beautiful mouth to stop devouring her.

Apparently she didn't have to. Just as Hak was beginning to bring his attention to those magnificent mounds, he caught a flash of green in the corner of his eye, following with a hard kick right to his cranium.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO THE PRINCESS?!" Jae-ha bellowed pissed as hell. Looking at his attacker, Hak's eyes fumed with anger.

"SPENDING SOME ALONE TIME WITH MY BRIDE! IDIOT!" Hak got back to his feet and tackled the waiting dragon to the ground.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T MARRIED YET!" Jae-ha yelled between punches and kicks.

While the two grown men were fighting like children, Yoon was tending to a very dizzy and extremely embarrassed Yona. Grabbing his bag, he pulled out a small blanket and covered her with it to hide her showing skin. Seeing the tears in the young princess's eyes and the embarrassed look on her features caused him to get very, very angry. The two idiots were still screaming and beating on each other when something snapped in the young man.

"Are you guys stupid?" Both were beyond surprised at Yoon's outburst, the boy always stayed quiet when it came to their to often arguments. The two men stared in shock at the blonde in front of Yona. "Jae-ha did you think about Yona's feelings at all when you jumped in and ruined their time together? Did you ever think that maybe it's none of your fucking buisness on what she does with her fiance?"

"But.."

"No buts, you're her protector not her father. Now go back to camp and tell the other's we will be back shortly. DO NOT say a word about was going on just now. " With those words, the very stunned dragon made his way back to camp. Hak seeing the look on his soon to be bride's face rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry, I was selfish, I wasn't thinking right." After she had fixed her clothes back to where the should properly be, Yona stood looking up at her husband to be, "It's not your fault, it was bound to happen. I am just mortified! So embarrassed!" Yona's hands rushed to her face as a fresh round of blood made its way to her cheeks. Pulling her hands from her face, Hak took her into his arms in a warm and soothing embrace.

"You know if you want alone time just give me a heads up and I can keep a hold on Jae-ha. The others don't care so much. They see it as I see it." Yoon said, " I do believe that you should get married soon though. We are close to Ik-soo's hut, you could always get married there. I know he would be very happy to do so. The next town we come across, I'll get some fabric to make you a new dress Yona."

"Really?!" Yona was ecstatic! Ik-soo was such a sweet and gentle man. The fact that he would be participating in such a special ceremony filled her to the brim with joy.

She was also pretty excited about the fact she was getting a new dress! It had been so long since she had gotten a new piece of clothing. The dress she wore now was full of patches and holes, not to mention it had bloodstains here and there from past battles and injuries.

"Well, I suppose we should get back to camp…" Hak muttered looking very unhappy.

"Yea, you're right." Yoon replied. Picking up his things he made his way back to camp, paying no attention to the too love birds behind him.

"You sure you're alright?" Hak asked turning to the red haired girl beside him.

"Yes I'm sure. Are you ok Hak?" Yona knew that something was wrong with the man. He was hunched over in a way that told her he was in pain. Did Jae-ha kick him or something?

"Yea just a damn good case of blue balls" Hak muttered angrily under his breath, along with a string of curses sent in a certain dragon's direction.

Yona was puzzled. "Blue Balls? What in the world is that?"

Hak stared at her for what seemed like hours with a blank expression on his face. The next thing she knew he was bent over laughing as hard as he could.

"Hak! What's so funny?!" Hak was too busy busting a kidney to answer the poor confused princess.

Residing to chuckles, after what seemed like forever, Hak walked up to his soon to be bride, "Ya really want to know?"

"Yes!" Yona replied angrily. "I would like to know why in the world you are laughing at me!" Crossing her arms across her chest, she stared up at Hak waiting for her answer.

"Alright, you asked for it." Hak bent down until his mouth was right by her ear. As Hak began whispering, Yona's face became redder and redder by the second.

"Hak! You-You-..." Yona was speechless and felt horrible. "I'm sorry…." Her apology sent another fit of laughter through Hak. Walking towards camp, Hak's laughter rang through the forest the whole way. Yona followed behind wondering what the hell was so damn funny.


End file.
